Hydrocarbons may be produced from wellbores drilled from the surface through a variety of producing and non-producing formations. The wellbore may be drilled substantially vertically or may be an offset well that is not vertical and has some amount of horizontal displacement from the surface entry point. In some cases, a multilateral well may be drilled comprising a plurality of wellbores drilled off of a main wellbore, each of which may be referred to as a lateral wellbore. Portions of lateral wellbores may be substantially horizontal to the surface. In some provinces, wellbores may be very deep, for example extending more than 10,000 feet from the surface.
A variety of servicing operations may be performed on a wellbore after it has been initially drilled. A lateral junction may be set in the wellbore at the intersection of two lateral wellbores and/or at the intersection of a lateral wellbore with the main wellbore. A casing string may be set and cemented in the wellbore. A liner may be hung in the casing string. The casing string may be perforated by firing a perforation gun. A packer may be set and a formation proximate to the wellbore may be hydraulically fractured. A plug may be set in the wellbore. Typically it is undesirable for debris, fines, and other material to accumulate in the wellbore. Fines may comprise more or less granular particles that originate from the subterranean formations drilled through or perforated. The debris may comprise material broken off of drill bits, material cut off casing walls, pieces of perforating guns, and other materials. A wellbore may be cleaned out or swept to remove fines and/or debris that have entered the wellbore. Those skilled in the art may readily identify additional wellbore servicing operations. In many servicing operations, a downhole tool is conveyed into the wellbore and then is activated by a triggering event to accomplish the needed wellbore servicing operation.